The Party Effect
by Jokerbatman232
Summary: Sometimes,you go to the place you least want to go and meet the most self-centered, emotional vampire there. Other times, you fall in love in the place you least expect it and fall, annoyingly enough, for the same annoying vampire that you started with.


Bonnibel should be at home, working on her psychology assignment or studying for her chemistry finals but instead, she was sat awkwardly watching as her best friends Jake and Piper danced with the new couple, Finn and Emma. Perhaps she should get up and leave, telling them that she must get an early night for tomorrow. Perhaps she should join the group and 'mingle' with somebody but alas, she sat with a glass of water (because the pinkette never was much of a drinker) thinking about why Jake had even invited her.

She hated parties. Her parents held four every Christmas, one to 'get in the Christmas spirit', another for Christmas day, a new years party and one, simply because they were rich. Her birthday was no different either; people she didn't even know were related to her would attend and give her the most expensive gifts that honestly, no one really needed. And then there were the Halloween parties where her parents would go over the top with 'scary' decorations and costumes. Yes, they were that family.

This particular party was no different than the ones that Jake had invited her to. The music was loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear it and if that didn't give you a headache then the blindingly dazzling lights would.

Bonnibel sighed and took a sip of her water, her eyes roaming the room in search of a bathroom. She found none. It was then that she saw a tall, pale girl with numerous face and ear piercings and long, black hair which had been shaved off one side of her head. She seemed to be talking to Finn, how he knew her Bonnibel would never guess but they were chatting all the same. The blonde boy nodded and lead the girl over to the table, grinning when his bright blue eyes landed on Bonnibel.

"Hey P-Bubs," That nickname had stuck with the pinkette ever since her friends had found out about how her family owned the candy kingdom (The large mall located in the middle of town) and how that made her a princess and all that jazz. "This is Marceline, she'll be playing tonight." Bonnibel forced a smile and turned to the skinny musician, hand held out in front of her.

"Bonnibel Bubblegum." The girl-Marceline- raised a brow at the offered hand before taking it in hers, shaking as she spoke.

"Marceline Abadeer, future rock and roll queen." Okay, so she was one of those punk rock wannabe's who decides that they need too many tattoos and less hair, go figure. And then, Bonnibel was being dragged onto the dance floor, gaining a few odd looks from her friends as she was.

"Hey-" Her sentence was cut short when Marceline stopped abruptly, turning to Bonnibel and grinning, revealing two long canines. Bonnibel had heard about vampires, she's never meet one before but learnt about them? Definitely.

"Just stay put while i get us some drinks." Though Bonnie wanted to go back and sit down with her water in peace, something told her that Marceline wouldn't give up so easily. When the girl was back she handed one of two cups to Bonnibel and smirked, her canines once again poking out. "So, you staying to watch me play?"

"It depends on whether or not my friends want to leave; if they do then there's no point in me staying." The vampire nodded and took a large gulp of her drink before staring at the pinkette.

"How old are you?"

"I'm sorry?" Bonnibel asked, slightly taken aback by the question. The rocker roller her eyes and shook her head, sighing as she did so.

"Dude, I'm not a pedo or anything. Just curious is all."

"And I'm not a male." A look of pure confusion made its way onto Marceline's face before realizing what she had meant and opened her mouth, only to be cut off by Bonnie. Well, it was only fair. "I'm 19, 20 next month."

"Ah, it seems that i am older than you by an entire year." They chatted for a while, the conversation somehow always going back to Marceline. Although this usually bothered Bonnibel she just couldn't be bothered to yell at someone who she had only just met, even if she did deserve it.

By the time Bonnibel was about to ask Jake and Lady if they could leave Marceline disappeared amidst all the faces and ended up on the stage, grinning down at everyone as two other teens with instruments joined her. There was a darker skinned woman with an afro who seemed to be a vampire as well who handed Marceline an acoustic guitar and a guy with bongo's in his hands.

"Well, hell sees her shadow in my backseat

And her friends are standing right in front of me

World wide from the Cimmaron to Turkey,

Open up said, "Everybody loves me!"

And you don't have to make a sound

'Cause they got what you need (what you need)

Oh oh oh oh

Got love for the people that have warned you

God love all your sentimental virtue

Eight balls with the takers that'll make you

Late calls with the lovers that'll hate you

And you don't have to make a sound

They got what you need

What you need

Make ya say

Oh my!

Feels just like I don't try

Looks so good I might die

All I know is everybody loves me

Head down,

Swaying to my own sound

Flashes in my face now

All I know is everybody loves me

Everybody loves me

Well, I play the music don't stop till I turn gray

Stars forever like Don Suzan never fade,

He had a beautiful child, named her Desiree

Hope I'm remembered for the things that I never made

'Cause you don't have to make a sound

When They got what you need

Make ya say

Oh my!

Feels just like I don't try

Looks so good I might die

All I know is everybody loves me, everybody

Head down,

Swaying to my own sound

Flashes in my face now

All I know is everybody loves me

Everybody loves me

Everybody

Everybody

Oh

Everybody

Everybody

Don't need my health

Got my name and got my wealth I

Stare at the sun

Just for kicks all by myself I

Lose track of time

So I might be past my prime

But

I'm feeling oh so good

YEAH!

Oh my!

Feels just like I don't try

Looks so good I might die

All I know is everybody loves me

Get down,

Swaying to my own sound

Flashes in my face now

All I know is everybody loves me

Everybody loves me!

Oh I said

Everybody

Everybody

Don't you know you wanna

I said Everybody

Everybody

Everybody

Whoa!" Bonnibel didn't miss the smirks that Marceline threw towards her as she sang. It was incredibly strange of her to do so but, Bonnibel clapped at the end. It must have been contagious, like a cold or yawn, because everyone else was applauding the young musician as she jumped down off the stage and walked towards the younger girl.

"So, wanna get a drink tomorrow?" Bonnibel smiled as she noticed that her friends were getting ready to leave.

"Sure, meet me at the Starbucks?"

"Great." And with that she left, only to come back a few weeks later to watch Marceline perform again and again and again. Suffice to say she actually liked Marceline.

Just maybe not in the way either her or her friends expected.


End file.
